In the implementation of solar panels, it is desirable to use high power low Vf bypass Schottky diode for a multi-junction solar cell, silicon solar cell and thin film solar panels to prevent the solar cell from degrading due to hot spot. Such degrading occurs in a typical Schottky diode in the art, which has an anode on the top of the diode and a cathode at the bottom of the diode. In the structure of the typical Schottky diode, current flows from the top to the bottom vertically and the flow path is long due to the thicknesses of an epitaxial layer (Epi) and of a substrate and resistance of the substrate. Also, the diode will be thick when sandwiched between electrodes in a panel, which in turn will make the panel thicker than desired. A desired way is to make the panel as thin as possible in order to save costs and to achieve efficiency in performance.